hotslorefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Anub'arak
"Nici przeznaczenia splatają się w sieć śmierci." Anub'arak był niegdyś nerubiańskim królem, który ośmielił się przeciwstawić inwazji Króla Lisza. Walczył odważnie, lecz w końcu uległ niepowstrzymanej Pladze. Zdradziecki Król został po śmierci ożywiony i obecnie służy jako gigantyczne narzędzie zniszczenia. Anub'arak był swego czasu dumnym królem nerubian, lecz gdy Plaga Króla Lisza zniszczyła jego królestwo powstał ponownie jako jeden z jego najpotężniejszych sługusów. Geneza nerubian Czarne Imperium Anub'arak należy do rasy nerubian - pajęczych stworzeń, które wiele tysięcy lat temu były częścią innej rasy znanej jako aqirowie. Zostali oni stworzeni przez złowrogich Przedwiecznych Bogów, którzy od czasu zakorzenienia się w Azeroth zaczęli powoli niszczyć planetę. Ich plugawa moc dała początek dwóch różnym rasom: aqirów i n'raqi. Razem stanowili siłę roboczą Przedwiecznych zaczynając budowę świątynnych miast oraz potężnych cytadeli wokół ciał swych panów. Największa cywilizacja n'raqi i aqirów gromadziła się wokół Boga Y'Shaarja, która z czasem rozprzestrzeniła się na całe Azeroth tworząc Czarne Imperium. Pewnego dnia na planetę przybyli potężni tytani, których zadaniem było zapewnianie harmonii na różnych światach. Ich Panteon rozpoczął wojnę z Imperium a ich pierwszym celem było zniewolenie władców żywiołów w specjalnym Wymiarze, co wkrótce im się udało. Następnie ich uwagę zwrócili aqirowie, których większość zamieszkiwała głębokie katakumby pod królestwem Przedwiecznych. Stworzony przez tytanów opiekun Archaedas użył swej mocy ziemi zagrzebując liczne tunele i tym samym zmuszając insektoidy do ucieczki, gdzie wpadły w ręce tytanów i opiekunów. Znaczna część aqirów została przezeń zniszczonych, choć kilka małych grup zdołało przekopać się pod ziemię i uciec. Wojny z trollami i przemiana Tysiące lat po tym jak Czarne Imperium upadło dzięki tytanom, na Azeroth pojawiła się rasa znana jako trolle, która szybko założyła wielkie cywilizacje na wschodzie i w centrum Kalimdoru - Zandalari, Amani, Gurubashi i Drakkari. Pewnego dnia, ok 16 000 lat przed Pierwszą Wojną, buntownicza grupa trolli przypadkowo przebudziła Kith'ixa, starożytnego sługę Przedwiecznego Boga Yogg-Sarona, który przetrwał walkę z opiekunem Tyrem wiele wieków temu. Sługa wiedział, że zagłada trolli mogłaby zadowolić jego panów dlatego sięgnął swoim umysłem do aqirów rozkazując im budowę podziemnego imperium Azj'Aqir. Następnie Kith'ix poprowadził insektoidy na powierzchnię, by rozpocząć wielką i brutalną wojnę z trollami. Armia aqirów była dużym wyzwaniem, gdyż trollom pierwszy raz zdarzyło im się z nimi walczyć. Kiedy insektoidy dotarły do świętych Gór Zandalar oraz zamieniły dżunglę Vol'dun w pustynię, plemię Zandalari zjednoczyło trolle z Imperium Zula, by razem walczyć przeciwko legionom z Azj'Aqir. Taktyka zasadzek i pomoc dzikich bogów Loa pomogły trollom odpychać ataki insektoidów, a nawet zranić Kith'ixa, który wkrótce wycofał się wraz z aqirami na północno-wschodni kraniec kontynentu. Trolle Zandalari przewidzieli, że zamierzają oni utworzyć tam kolejną kolonię, dlatego też wysłali potężne plemiona Amani, Gurubashi i Drakkari, aby te wyśledziły i wyeliminowały insektoidy, a także by zbudowali warownie, by strzec tamtejszych zakątków Imperium. Drakkari obalili aqirów na północy oraz zniewolili kamienne konstrukty tol'viry, które pomogły im w walce. Gurubashi dotarli do Ahn'Qiraj - więzienia Przedwiecznego Boga C'Thuna, gdzie zniszczyły wyczerpane przez wojnę siły insektoidów. Na północnym wschodzie Amani udało się wytropić i zabić Kith'ixa a na jego truchle zbudowali miasto Zul'Aman. Wraz ze śmiercią Kith'ixa upadło także Azj'Aqir, a trolle zwyciężyły wielką wojnę. Pozostali przy życiu aqirowie zaczęli wędrować po Kalimdorze. Ci, którzy podążyli na południe, zgromadzili się wokół Ahn'Qiraj, gdzie moc Przedwiecznego C'Thuna zmieniła je w qiraji. Aqirowie, którzy wyruszyli dalej na południe, odkryli moc zabitego przez tytanów Boga Y'Shaarja, która przemieniła ich w mantydów. Natomiast ci, którzy udali się na północ, musieli stawić czoła kolejnej wojnie, tym razem przeciwko kamiennym konstruktom - tol'virom, mającym jedną część ciała humanoidalną, a drugą wielkiego kota. Insektoidy wkrótce zdołały pokonać przeciwników po czym za sprawą Przedwiecznego Boga, Yogg'Sarona stali się nerubianami, pajęczymi insektoidami. Charakterystyka nerubian Niedługo potem nerubianie utworzyli swoje podziemne królestwo zwane Azjol-Nerub, budując je na podstawie architektury pokonanych tol'virów, których część trafiła w ich niewolę. Do budowy swego imperium wykorzystywali olbrzymie czerwie ,jormungary, które drążyły wielkie tunele pozwalające nerubianom na stałe powiększanie zamieszkiwanych obszarów. Nerubianie byli bardzo różnorodni pod względem rozmiarów i kształtów. Najbardziej pospolite były pajęczniki (spiderlings), które wyglądem bardzo przypominały pająki, lecz miały jedynie trzy pary odnóży. Stanowiły pierwsze stadium rozwoju nerubian zaraz po wykluciu z jaja. Mimo iż były słabe i mało inteligentne, w grupach stanowiły poważne zagrożenie. Niektóre z pajęczników przemieniały się w latawice (flyers), które posiadały osiem odnóży pomiędzy którymi istniała błoniasta powłoka, pozwalająca im latać z niebywałą szybkością. Innym podgatunkiem byli wezyrowie (viziers), którzy używali czterech odnóży by się poruszać oraz pozostałych czterech jako ręce. Byli oni wysocy i smukli, często specjalizowali się w magii oraz dbali o dziedzictwo i kulturę insektoidów. To sprawiło, że pełnili oni rolę proroków oraz doradców najpotężniejszych nerubian w ich społeczności - pajęczych władców. Pośród wszystkich podgatunków nerubian to pajęczy władcy byli najsilniejsi i najbardziej inteligentni. Mimo iż posiadali wiele pajęczych cech, to wyglądem bardziej przypominali żuka niżeli jakiegokolwiek pajęczaka. Ich karapaks stanowił naturalną zbroję, a pod wielkimi powłokami chowali olbrzymie skrzydła, których pajęczy władcy przeważnie nie używali ze względu na swój ciężar i pokaźne rozmiary uniemożliwiające lot. W Heroes of the Storm Anub'arak zdaje się więc być wyjątkiem, gdyż potrafi zarówno latać jak i wytwarzać kokony. Była jeszcze jedna odmiana nerubian, która była równo, jak nie wyżej rangą w społeczności insektoidów - królowe. Jednakże prawie nigdy nie pokazywały się nikomu na oczy, to też sugerować można, że albo ukrywają się w najgłębszych zakamarkach podziemnego Azjol-Nerub, albo też całkowicie wyginęły. Ponadto istniał gatunek, który żył w symbiozie z nerubianami, a mianowicie arachnatydzi. Były to insektoidy przypominające skorpiony, które często pełniły rolę strażników ich imperium. Wojna Pająka Czasy przed wojną Królem nerubian, jak i władcą Azjol-Nerub był pajęczy władca Anub'arak. Nie wiadomo dokładnie kiedy, ani jak osiągnął status króla, lecz pod jego panowaniem królestwo nerubian stało się największym i najpotężniejszym imperium na całej Północnej Grani (Northrend). Mimo iż insektoidy często sprawiały wrażenie dzikich i nieokrzesanych stworzeń, to w momencie swej świetności byli jednym z najbardziej ucywilizowanych społeczności na północy. Jednakże ich dominium nie trwało wiecznie, gdyż na kontynencie pojawił się tajemniczy i złowrogi byt - Król Lisz. Król Lisz został stworzony przez jednego z głównych dowódców demonicznego Płonącego Legionu, Kil'jaedena. W tym celu umieścił duszę zmarłego orkowego szamana Ner'zhula w rynsztunku po czym zamknął go w lodowej bryle i wysłał na powstałym po Rozbiciu Świata kontynencie Północnej Grani, w stworzonym przez demona Tronie Mrozu. Duch orka posiadł także niezwykle potężne moce telepatyczne oraz nekromantyczne, dzięki którym mógł on zbudować armię ożywieńców, która miała wkrótce ogarnąć cały świat, tym samym otwierając drogę Płonącemu Legionowi mającemu ostatecznie podbić Azeroth i zniszczyć wszystko, co niegdyś stworzyli tytani. Niedługo po umieszczeniu na Północnej Grani, Król Lisz rozpoczął rzeź wszystkich napotkanych mieszkańców kontynentu, po czym ich ożywiał zamieniając w bezmyślnych nieumarłych, którzy z czasem stali się jego armią znaną jako Plaga (Scourge). Jego metoda ożywiania zmarłych za pomocą samej magii nazywana była Plagą Nieumierania. Podczas tego procesu Król Lisz pochłaniał dusze zabitych ofiar, co sprawiało, że jego moce stawały się coraz potężniejsze. Dzięki nieustannie rosnącej liczbie sług powstawało wiele fortów i warowni, a wokół Tronu Mrozu została wzniesiona ogromna twierdza zwana Cytadelą Lodowej Korony (Icecrown Citadel). Jednakże podczas nieubłaganej ekspansji Plagi na Północnej Grani, po raz pierwszy ktoś stanął na drodze Króla Lisza. Było to Imperium nerubian, które jako jedyne zdołało oprzeć się jego woli. Od tamtej pory Ner'zhul zwrócił szczególną uwagę na rasę insektoidów. Przebieg wojny Anub'arak wiedział, że jeśli jego rasa nie zdoła powstrzymać Króla Lisza, to nie tylko zostanie zniszczone jego wspaniałe królestwo, ale z czasem cały świat. Wobec tego król Azjol-Nerub rozkazał swoim najlepszych i najbardziej zaufanych wojowników, by wraz z nim zaatakowali siedzibę Ner'zhula. Byli oni niezwykle bezlitośni dla nieumarłych, dzięki czemu szybko zdołali przebić się do ziem Plagi. Król Lisz próbował ich powstrzymać lecz jego moce nic nie zdziałały, gdyż nerubianie byli odporni zarówno na Plagę Nieumierania, jak i na jego magię telepatyczną. Dodatkowo insektoidy posiadały rozległą sieć podziemnych tuneli rozciągających się po całym kontynencie, które Anub'arak i jego wojownicy postanowili wykorzystać, by zyskać przewagę w walce z nieumarłymi. Dzięki sprytnej taktyce "uderz i uciekaj" przeciwnicy Króla Lisza szybko zdołali zneutralizować wiele warowni unikając strat w swoich siłach. Anub'arak wiedział, że gdyby walczyli z Plagą w pełni na powierzchni, szybko byliby zmiażdżeni ich siłą liczebną. Po jakimś czasie jednak ataki nerubian na armię Króla Lisza stawały się coraz słabsze z powodu niekończącej się liczby nieumarłych. Ner'zhul postanowił wykorzystać tymczasowe osłabienie insektoidów i skierował swoje siły na ich podziemne królestwo. Inwazję nieumarłych na Azjol-Nerub poprowadzili potężni upiorni władcy (dreadlords) - demoniczni heroldzi, którzy stanowili najcenniejsze sługi Króla Lisza. Nerubianie byli zmuszeni do odwrotu będąc pod nieustannym atakiem legionu ożywieńców, tracąc kolejne budowle i świątynie, które były rujnowane w mgnieniu oka. By nie doprowadzić do całkowitej zagłady swego ludu, Anub'arak wraz z innymi pajęczymi władcami zaczęli stosować niecodzienną taktykę ataku - przekopywania się głębiej pod ziemię, by potem uderzyć w zastępy nieumarłych wyłaniając się pod ich stopami. Plan króla nerubian działał, lecz ożywieńców nie było końca. Mimo iż insektoidy nadal były odporne na Plagę Nieumierania i magię, to Król Lisz wciąż mógł ożywiać ich zwłoki, by stały się jego sługami, która posiadały jeszcze większą siłę niż za życia. Anub'arak wraz ze swym zaufanym porucznikiem Anub'Rekhanem oraz innymi pajęczymi władcami nieugięcie bronili swego królestwa, jednak nie mogli już przeciwstawić się tak ogromnej liczbie ożywieńców, a w tym swoich własnych poddanych. Król i jego sługi polegli, lecz nie był to ich ostateczny koniec. Władca Plagi ożywił zwłoki Anub'araka jak i pozostałych pajęczych władców, którzy stając się jeszcze silniejszymi, bez litości zaczęli zabijać własnych pobratymców. Zdesperowani nerubianie, pozbawieni przywódcy, tracąc kolejne części Azjol-Nerub zaczęli przekopywać się coraz głębiej pod ziemię. W końcu zapuścili się tak głęboko, że przypadkowo odkryli więzienie beztwarzowych (faceless), sług Przedwiecznego Boga Yogg-Sarona, którzy zostali uwięzieni w tym miejscu przez tytanów. Jako, że dalej byli oni posłuszni swojemu panu, z wielką brutalnością zaatakowały nerubian. Próbując walczyć na dwóch frontach, insektoidy zostały prawie całkowicie wybite i ożywione z powrotem jako sługi Ner'zhula. Wspaniałe i wielkie królestwo Azjol-Nerub upadło i zostało opanowane przez oponentów, a Plaga zdobyła całkowitą władzę nad Północną Granią zyskując potężną broń w postaci nerubian. Skutki wojny i dalsze plany Króla Lisza Po wojnie Król Lisz był pod wrażeniem, wytrwałości i nieustraszoności nerubian, dlatego też jego stosunek do nowych sług był nieco lepszy w porównaniu z pozostałymi ożywieńcami. Mimo bycia nieumarłym, insektoidy w przeciwieństwie do innych członków Plagi wciąż posiadały swój rozum oraz były niezależne od mocy Ner'zhula. Choć większość z nich w głębi sprzeciwiała się służbie Królowi Liszowi, nie mieli wyboru, gdyż mieli świadomość, że kolejna wojna skończyła by się tak samo. Ponadto podczas pobytu w Azjol-Nerub uwagę Ner'Zhula zwróciła także architektura insektoidów, którą Władca Plagi wykorzystał budując nowe fortece i struktury takie jak zikkuraty. Anub'arak i inni pajęczy władcy w służbie Królowi Liszowi przyjęli miano władców krypt, będąc jednymi z jego najpotężniejszych sług. Jednakże garstka nerubian, która przetrwała dziesięcioletnią wojnę z nieumarłymi, dała swojemu dawnemu władcy inny przydomek - Zdradziecki Król. Nazywając siebie Azjol-anak zaczęli ukrywać się w najgłębszych zakamarkach Azjol-Nerub czekając na odpowiedni moment, by z powrotem odzyskać swoje królestwo. Po tym jak Król Lisz zdołał już opanować Północną Grań, Kil'jaeden oraz jego upiorni władcy zasugerowali mu atak na kolejny kontynent, Wschodnie Królestwa. Na jego północnej części istniało wielkie królestwo ludzi zwane Lordaeron, które stanowiło jedno z najpotężniejszych królestw na całym wschodzie. Król Lisz wiedział, że wysłanie Plagi statkami i atak z morza mógłby znacznie utrudnić podbój krainy, gdyż mieszkańcy Lordaeronu szybko stworzyli by ruch oporu. Wobec tego Ner'zhul opracował plan, w którym potrzebował kogoś lub czegoś, co złamałoby królestwo ludzi od środka. Dzięki swej wielkiej mocy telepatycznej przedostał się do umysłów tych, którzy ponad wszystko pragnęli mocy. Nie musiał długo czekać, bowiem na jego wezwanie odpowiedział ludzki arcymag Kel'Thuzad. Droga ku Potępieniu Wiedziony głosami Króla Lisza, Kel'Thuzad dotarł na mroźny kontynent Północnej Grani kierując się w stronę wielkiej nerubiańskiej cytadeli, którą podbił Anub'arak - Naxxramas. Gdy arcymag znalazł się już na miejscu, ogromny behemot zbliżył się do czarodzieja. Kel'Thuzad przeraził się wyglądem potwora, jednak nerubianin, jakim był Anub'arak, pozdrowił go. Powiedział magowi, że jego mistrz go oczekiwał, po czym przedstawił się Kel'Thuzadowi. Arcymag popadł w jeszcze większe przerażenie jak i podziw zdając sobie sprawę jak wielką moc posiadał Król Lisz ożywiając takie monstra jak Anub'arak oraz że zachowali oni zdolność do mowy, kiedy to on ledwo potrafił ożywić zwykłego szczura. Kel'Thuzad miał być uczniem władcy Plagi, lecz Anub'arak ostrzegł go przed tym, że może nie podołać temu zadaniu. Arcymag jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu podjął się wyzwania. Podczas rozmowy Zdradzieckiego Króla z Kel'Thuzadem, Anub'arak wyjawił mu brzemię udręki jakie musiał znosić od czasu klęski podczas Wojny Pająka. "W zamian za nieśmiertelność, zgodziłeś się mu służyć. Nieprawdopodobne." - oznajmił Kel'Thuzad. "Zgoda oznaczała, że miałem wybór." - odpowiedział mu Anub'arak. Nerubianin oprowadził Kel'Thuzada po wszystkich rewirach Naxxramas, aż w końcu doszli do ostatniego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowały się kotły wypełnione bulgoczącą, zieloną cieczą. Gdy arcymag podszedł do jednego z nich by zajrzeć do środka, Anub'arak zatrzymał go. Wytłumaczył mu, że jego mistrz wciąż chce by pozostał żywy. Kel'Thuzad osłupiał po tym, jak dowiedział się, że zawartość kotła mogła go zabić, wobec czego władca krypt zdecydował się pokazać mu skutki wypicia tajemniczej cieczy. Poinformował go, że przed nim było wielu takich, którzy odmówili służby Królowi Liszowi za życia, a zielony płyn miał rozwiązywać takie problemy. Następnie Zdradziecki Król podszedł wraz z arcymagiem to pobliskiej celi, gdzie znajdowała się zrozpaczona kobieta wraz ze swoim mężem. Anub'arak wytłumaczył czarodziejowi, że wkrótce zostanie ona niewolnicą Plagi, bez względu na to czy tego chce, czy nie. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Kel'Thuzad był magiem, zapłakana kobieta zaczęła błagać go, by ten spopielił jej ciało. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, poczęła wrzeszczeć, by arcymag przynajmniej oszczędził jej męża. Strapiony lamentem kobiety Kel'Thuzad poprosił Anub'araka, aby ten uciszył ją. W oka mgnieniu olbrzymie szpony nerubiana przedarły się przez kraty celi, a kobieta została przebita na wylot. Jej zwłoki upadły na ziemię i po krótkim czasie, jej skóra zbledniała, a ciało powoli zaczynało ożywać. Następnie trup rzucił się na mężczyznę w celi, rozrywając go na kawałki. Słysząc okrzyk jaki wydał z siebie ożywieniec, Kel'Thuzad zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta wciąż była świadoma swoich czynów. Nie mogąc dłużej znieść presji, arcymag rzucił się do ucieczki, teleportując się jak najdalej z cytadeli, lecz na próżno. Sługi Króla Lisza schwytały czarodzieja i odstawiły go z powrotem do Naxxramas, która wzniosła się w powietrze i od tamtej pory miała stanowić siedzibę Kel'Thuzada, w której miał się stać największym nekromantą mistrza Plagi. Jakiś czas później Kel'Thuzad wyruszył do Wschodnich Królestw, podczas gdy Anub'arak pozostał na Północnej Grani jako nadzorca i majordomus Króla Lisza, by w razie potrzeby tłumić wszelkie akty sprzeciwu wobec Plagi. Przeznaczenie Arthasa Arthas Menethil Na efekty planu ataku na Lordaeron nie trzeba było długo czekać. Kel'Thuzad szybko zdołał wywołać epidemię w królestwie, która zdziesiątkowała jego mieszkańców, tym samym poszerzając szeregi armii Króla Lisza. Wielu próbowało powstrzymać inwazję nieumarłych, a wśród nich był książe Arthas, który podjął się desperackiej czystki mieszkańców miasta Stratholme. Wkrótce potem przybył on na Północną Grań, wiedziony przez manipulacje demonów jak i Kel'Thuzada. Na mroźnym kontynencie wszedł w posiadanie potężnego miecza zwanego Ostrzem Mrozu (Frostmourne). Późniejsze wydarzenia sprawiły, że stał się czempionem Króla Lisza, Kel'Thuzad został dzięki niemu ożywiony jako lisz, królestwo elfów Quel'Thalas zostało zniszczone, a inwazja Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth zakończyła się klęską. Za niepowodzenie uderzenia demony obwiniły Króla Lisza, który zbuntował się przeciwko swych twórcom. W tym celu Kil'jaeden rozkazał niejakiemu Illidanowi Burzogniewnemu (Stormrage) zaatakować Tron Mrozu i zniszczyć jego twór. Wkrótce potem demoniczny elf wraz ze sprzymierzeńcami wyruszył na mroźny kontynent, by zgładzić Króla Lisza raz na zawsze. Wydarzenie to zmusiło Arthasa do powrotu na Północą Grań, by powstrzymać atak. Spotkanie ''' Król Lisz zwrócił się do Anub'araka, który w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony nieoczekiwanego agresora, miał przygotować działania obronne, mające zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Tronu Mrozu. Ponadto zlecił mu zadanie eskortowania swojego czempiona Arthasa, który niebawem miał się zjawić na Północnej Grani. Anub'arak ponownie został zmuszony do usłuchania rozkazów, mimo iż istniał cień szansy na to, że Król Lisz mógłby zostać zgładzony, a on wyzwolony spod jego wpływów. Jednakże podjął się tego zadania i zostawiając swych najlepszych wojowników mających strzec siedziby Króla Lisza, wyruszył na spotkanie z Arthasem. Podczas gdy siły Illidana zaczęły nacierać na Cytadelę Lodowej Korony, Arthas właśnie przybył na Północną Grań. Nie musiał długo czekać na konfrontację z siłami wysłannik Kil'jaedena, napotykając grupę trzech krwawych elfów, którzy poprzysięgli zemstę za zniszczenie ich królestwa Quel'Thalas. W tej właśnie chwili spod ziemi wyłonił się Anub'arak wraz ze swoimi kryptowymi pomiotami, którzy pomogli Arthasowi zabić trójkę nieprzyjaciół. Po walce nerubianin przedstawił się rycerzowi śmierci, po czym szybko wyjaśnił, że ma mu pomóc w dotarciu na Tron Mrozu, zanim ten zostanie zniszczony przez Illidana. Arthas podziękował za jego wsparcie i wraz z nowo poznanym sojusznikiem prędko ruszył w stronę Lodowej Korony. Nie tracąc czasu czempion Króla Lisza wraz z Anub'arakiem zaatakowali pobliską bazę krwawych elfów zakładając własną, na jej ruinach. Zaraz po tym, jak zrównali posterunek z ziemią, przed ich obliczem pojawił się elficki książe Kael'thas. Okazało się, że pokonali oni jedynie mały oddział zwiadowczy, a armia Illidana, składająca się z krwawych elfów i wężowych nag, właśnie docierała pod Lodową Koronę. Kael'thas przesiąkał zemstą i ukazał się Arthasowi jedynie po to, by zapowiedzieć jego przyszłą porażkę, po czym zniknął. Rycerz śmierci wiedział, że wraz ze swoimi siłami nie zdąży w tak krótkim czasie dotrzeć pod Tron Mrozu. Wtedy to Anub'arak wpadł na pomysł, by przebić się przez podziemne królestwo Azjol-Nerub, aby jak najszybciej trafić do Króla Lisza. Jednakże ostrzegł Arthasa przed tym, że w ruinach jego dawnego imperium aż roiło się od pułapek, beztwarzowych potworów oraz, że przemarsz liczył się z wielkim ryzykiem. Władca krypty doskonale znał sieć tuneli, toteż zobowiązał się poprowadzić rycerza śmierci jak najkrótszą drogą do lodowca, by w czas stawić czoła siłom Illidana. Nie mając większego wyboru Arthas zgodził się na propozycję nerubianina. '''Szafiron ''(Sapphiron) ''i zbuntowane krasnoludy Podczas gdy Arthas i Anub'arak poczęli przygotowywać swoje zastępy do walki z siłami krwawych elfów i nag stojących im na drodze do wejścia do Azjol-Nerub, Zdradziecki Król wpadł na kolejny pomysł. Nieopodal ich bazy znajdowało się leże Szafirona (Sapphiron) - potężnego niebieskiego smoka, który za zadanie miał strzec magicznych artefaktów na Północnej Grani. Anub'arak nie wahał się zaatakować smoka, bowiem wiedział, że dzięki sprzymierzonym siłom jego i Arthasa mogli pokonać magicznego strażnika. W tym celu wzięli ze sobą niewielki oddział i ruszyli na Szafirona. Kryptowe pomioty (crypt fiends) ''pętały w sieci smocze skrzydła, przez co bestia nie mogła wzbić się w powietrze. Dzięki temu zdołali oni szybko pokonać smoka i jego sługi oraz zyskać dostęp do jego artefaktów. Po całym zajściu, Szafiron został ożywiony przez Arthasa stanowiąc potężne narzędzie w ich zastępach. Anub'arak zdumiał się bardzo, lecz upomniał rycerza śmierci, by oszczędzał swoją moc na dalszą walkę. Dzięki Szafironowi, Anub'arakowi i Arthasowi szybko udało się przedrzeć przez siły Illidana i po kilku godzinach marszu w końcu dotarli pod wrota Azjol-Nerub. Ku ich zdziwieniu nie spotkali tam żadnego z nerubianów pajęczego króla, a grupę krasnoludów, która zastawiła zasadzkę na eskortę. Arthas już wcześniej miał z nimi do czynienia, bowiem byli to członkowie oddziału Muradina Miedziobrodego, którego rycerz zamordował zaraz po zdobyciu Ostrza Mrozu. Jednakże Anub'arak i rycerz śmierci nie mieli czasu na walkę z buntownikami i chodź krasnoludy za wszelkę cenę próbują przeszkodzić im w przeprawie burząc most, nie zawadziło to Anub'arakowi, który znał inną ścieżkę. Po rozprawieniu się z buntownikami Muradina, udali się przez pajęcze tunele, gdzie napotkali żywych nerubian, którzy dążyli do wyzwolenia Azjol-Nerub spod wpływów Plagi. Zaraz po przedarciu się przez ciemne korytarze dotarli do przywódcy rebeliantów - Baelguna, który tuż przed śmiercią wyjawił im, że coś mrocznego i potężnego znajdowało się w głębiach podziemnego królestwa. Mimo tego Arthas i Anub'arak ruszyli dalej, do głębszych części Azjol-Nerub. '''Droga na powierzchnię' W miarę jak zbliżali się do serca imperium, zaniepokoił ich odrażający zapach, zatem władca krypty nakazał szczególną ostrożność. Na drodze trafili także na pułapkę w postaci wieżyczek lodowych. Anub'arak wiedział jednak jak je zneutralizować sugerując zalanie wodą pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowały. Za pomocą dźwigni bez problemu udało im się tego dokonać. Za pułapką napotkali jeszcze większą grupę żywych nerubian, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli zabić swojego Zdradzieckiego Króla oraz jego towarzysza. Jednakże siła dwójki czempionów Króla Lisza były nie do pokonania dla insektoidów, które zostały przezeń zmiażdżone, a ich wylęgarnia spustoszona. Ich wątpliwości co do słów Baelguna zostały wkrótce rozwiane, gdy po dłuższym czasie natknęli się na odrażające stworzenia, które były sługami Przedwiecznego Boga Yogg'Sarona - beztwarzowi. Wstrząsy ziemi spowodowane atakami sił Illidana na Lodową Koronę obudziły te potwory, które znów zaczęły panoszyć się po korytarzach Azjol-Nerub. Anub'arak wierzył, że stworzenia te były jedynie legendą co wskazywałoby na to, że podczas Wojny Pająka nie uczestniczył w rzezi nerubian przez Plagę i beztwarzowych. W końcu dotarli do wielkiej komnaty, gdzie odkryli coś przerażającego - Zapomnianego. Była to ogromna i bezkształtna masa mięsa i oczu, która przewodziła beztwarzowym w Azjol-Nerub. Anub'arak osłupiał na widok monstrum, po czym rozkazał Arthasowi uformować formację obronną i walczyć tak, jak nigdy przedtem. Plugawa istota atakowała oddziały rycerza i nerubianina za pomocą macek, lecz po długiej i wyczerpującej walce w końcu padła. Zaraz po tym horda beztwarzowych wtargnęła do komnaty, a osłabione tymczasowo siły nieumarłych szybko się wycofały. Byli już coraz bliżej wyjścia, lecz niespodziewanie ziemia się zatrzęsła, a korytarz, w którym się znajdowali, zawalił się rozdzielając dwójkę towarzyszy. Anub'arak wiedział, że Arthas mógł nie poradzić sobie z pułapkami, jakie jeszcze miały go spotkać, dlatego wraz ze swoimi sługusami zaczął przekopywać się przez tunele, by jak najszybciej odnaleźć rycerza śmierci. Gdy w końcu zdołał się do niego przekopać, poczuł ulgę widząc go całego i zdrowego. Ponadto był nie lada zdumiony zaradnością rycerza śmierci, który mimo tylu pułapek na swej drodzę, stał przed nim bez żadnego uszczerbku. Wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego to Arthasa Król Lisz wybrał na swojego czempiona. Nie było jednak czasu na pochwały bowiem wstrząsy zaczęły występować coraz częściej wobec czego Anub'arak i Arthas zaczęli biec ile sił w nogach by o mały włos wydostać się na powierzchnię. Nowy Król Lisz Po opuszczeniu Azjol-Nerub, rycerz śmierci i Zdradziecki Król zgromadzili swoje siły by ruszyć prosto na Lodową Koronę, gdzie miała się rozegrać ostateczna bitwa. Ich głównym celem było dostanie się do komnaty tronowej, zanim miał to zrobić Illidan. Znajdowała się wewnątrz zamrożonego szczytu w centrum mroźnej doliny. Anub'arak wytłumaczył Arthasowi, że by się do niej dostać, należało aktywować obeliski wokół góry, które miały wyłączyć pieczęcie broniące wstępu do środka. Podczas, gdy nerubianin osłaniał Arthasa od ataków oddziałów dowodzonych przez Kael'thasa i nagę Lady Vashj, rycerz śmierci zdołał aktywować obeliski i tym samym otworzyć sobie przejście do Tronu Mrozu. Na drodze stanął mu Illidan, lecz ten pokonał go i ruszył prosto do Króla Lisza. Anub'arak widział, jak Arthas docierając na miejsce rozbił więzienie Ner'zhula Ostrzem Mrozu, po czym umieścił jego hełm na swojej głowie. Od tamtej pory Król Lisz i Arthas stali się jednością. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu nowy władca Plagi wpadł w głęboki letarg, by odzyskać siły i pewnego dnia powrócić. Przebudzenie Króla Lisza Szturm na Azjol-Nerub Podczas gdy Arthas popadł w hibernację, Anub'arak udał się z powrotem do swego dawnego królestwa Azjol-Nerub, mianując siebie jego władcą w imieniu Plagi. Zdradziecki Król przesiadywał w podziemiach do czasu przebudzenia się Arthasa, co ściągnęło na Północną Grań bohaterów Azeroth, którzy mieli raz na zawsze zakończyć rządy Króla Lisza. Wojownicy Przymierza i Hordy wiedzieli, że aby go pokonać, najpierw należało się pozbyć jego największych sprzymierzeńców. Jednym z ich pierwszych celów stał się Anub'arak. Poszukiwacze przygód ruszyli zatem do podziemi Azjol-Nerub, gdzie byli świadkami, wzajemnej walki pomiędzy nerubianami. Jak się okazało nie wszyscy żywi nerubianie z królestwa zostali wybici, a wciąż stawiali zacięty opór Pladze i swemu Zdradzieckiemu Królowi. Po krótkiej potyczce ich przywódca, Kilix Odczyniacz (Kilix the Unraveler), zwrócił się do bohaterów z pomocą w natarciu na siły Anub'araka. Żywi nerubianie robili co w swojej mocy, by wyzwolić swoje królestwo z rąk nieumarłych pomiotów. Kilix brzydził się Anub'arakiem. Twierdził, że król, który ongiś nazywał podziemia swoim domem obrócił je w plugawe siedlisko zgnilizny i rozkładu. Przywódca buntu chciał oczyścić Azjol-Nerub z plugastwa jakie się w nim zalęgło, zarówno z Plagi jak i beztwarzowych. Ponadto w szeregach zbuntowanych sił Kilixa znajdowali się również wezyrowie, którzy pełnili rolę dowódców i strategów. Czempioni Azeroth zgodzili się pomóc Kilixowi i ruszyli w głąb podziemnego królestwa. Jednakże jeszcze zanim mogli wejść do dominium Anub'araka, musieli rozprawić się z Krik'thirem Nadzorcą (Krik'thir the Gatewatcher). Nieumarły wezyr strzegł wrót Azjol-Nerub jeszcze przed Wojną Pająka. Za swoją klęskę miał przez wieczność pełnić straż przy wejściu. Bohaterowie przebili się przez jego podkomendnych i zaatakowali Krik'thira. Wezyr przywoływał niezliczone chmary jadowitych insektów, lecz to nie powstrzymało poszukiwaczy przygód i wkrótce został pokonany. Jeszcze przed walką z nadzorcą Kilix poradził bohaterom, ażeby zniszczyli oni jaja znajdujące się przed wrotami, gdyż były one splugawione przez mroczną magię Plagi. Młode, które się wykluwały, miały być od razu zabijane, by zostać ponownie przywróconym do życia jako sługi Króla Lisza. Zaraz po tym jak kompania bohaterów przekroczyła bramy królestwa, byli świadkami wyjątkowej sytuacji, kiedy to nieumarli nerubianie starali się ujarzmić olbrzymiego pająka. Hadronox, bo tak nazywano to monstrum, został wyzwolony przez wezyrów w trakcie Wojny Pająka, by dziesiątkować zastępy Plagi. W miarę czasu urósł do ogromnych rozmiarów i mimo upływu czasu nie zapomniał o swoim przeznaczeniu, dalej walcząc z nieumarłymi, którymi tym razem byli ożywieni nerubianie. Jednakże pogrążony w amoku pajęczak zaczął atakować nie tylko sługi Zdradzieckiego Króla, ale także bohaterów, za co zapłacił życiem. W końcu czempioni Hordy i Przymierza dotarli do komnaty tronowej Anub'araka, gdzie ten zimno ich powitał: "Dawno temu byłem władcą tego imperium. Za życia byłem czempionem, po śmierci powróciłem jako zdobywca. Teraz bronię swego królestwa raz jeszcze. Ironia, nieprawdaż?" Bohaterowie zaszarżowali na władcę krypty, który walczył z niebywałą zaciekłością. Ataki Anub'araka były tak potężne, że uczyniły z niektórych tchórzy. Przywoływał roje szarańczy, by te przebijały się przez ciała przeciwników symbiotycznie lecząc Zdradzieckiego Króla. Przekopywał się pod ziemię, by wysyłać fale kolców przeszywając swoich oponentów wpół, a nieskończone chmary podległych mu nerubian dodatkowo utrudniały czempionom walkę z Anub'arakiem. Mimo wszystko nie mógł on się mierzyć z siłą bohaterów i w końcu padł martwy na ziemię. W momencie śmierci, Zdradziecki Król poczuł ulgę, na co wskazywały jego ostatnie słowa: "... Nigdy nie myślałem... że się od niego uwolnię." Wielki Turniej Po tym jak bohaterowie Azeroth zabili Anub'araka i pokonali Kel'Thuzada w Naxxramas zaczęli przygotowywać się do ostatecznej walki z Królem Liszem. W tym celu wielki paladyn, Tyrion Fordring, urządził turniej rycerski, który miał pomóc w wyborze najlepszych czempionów i czempionek do ataku na Cytadelę Lodowej Korony. Wielu śmiałków wzięło udział w Argentowym Turnieju (Argent Tournament), by dowieść swej godności i wartości. Niektórzy z nich podjęli się najtrudniejszego z wyzwań jakie miał dla nich turniej - Próby Krzyżowca (Trial of the Crusader). Czempioni Przymierza i Hordy stawili czoła najgroźniejszym bestiom Północnej Grani, demonowi Płonącego Legionu, bohaterom przeciwnej frakcji oraz dwóm najsilniejszym agentom Arthasa. Gdy ci pokonali te wszystkie trudności, Tyrion pogratulował im, lecz właśnie w tamtym momencie zimny głos Króla Lisza wypełnił powietrze. Wielki turniej nie umknął Arthasowi, dlatego też sam chciał zaoferować wyzwanie czempionom przybywając na miejsce potyczek. Oznajmił, że pod ich areną turniejową ciągnęła się sieć tuneli nerubian po czym wyzwolił potężną moc z Ostrza Mrozu która strzaskała powierzchnię areny, zrzucając obecnych na niej bohaterów prosto w podziemne korytarze. Jak się okazało na samym końcu tunelu czekał na nich ktoś, z kim mieli już okazję się spotkać - sam Anub'arak, który ponownie został wskrzeszony przez Króla Lisza. Tym razem jednak Zdradziecki Król był potężniejszy niż przedtem i zdawał się postradać wszelki zdrowy rozsądek. Tak jak to miało miejsce w Azjol-Nerub, podczas walki Anub'arak wyzwalał chmarę szarańczy wokół siebie oraz przywoływał swoich sługusów do pomcy, lecz w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego starcia, jego zdolności były o wiele silniejsze. Król Lisz obdarzył go również zdolnością do zamrażania swoich przeciwników, co znacznie wzmacniało jego pozycję w walce. Jednakże i tym razem Anub'arak nie mógł się mierzyć z mocą czempionów Hordy i Przymierza i tym razem przed śmiercią żałował, że zawiódł swego mistrza. Sugerować można więc, że ponowne ożywienie nieumarłego przedtem nerubianina zatracało jego wszelkie zdolności do racjonalnego myślenia i niezależności od Króla Lisza. Ostateczna śmierć Wkrótce po śmierci Anub'araka pokonany został i sam Arthas. Zdradziecki Król w końcu wyzwolił się od Króla Lisza i zaznał spokoju, którego tak długo pragnął. Jednakże kto wie, czy jego spoczynek będzie wieczny... Hearthstone Anub'arak jest jedną z kart w Hearthstone, która wykorzystując efekt agonii cofa stronnika do ręki gracza a w zamian przywołuje czterech nerubianinów. Źródła * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm (2015), Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002), Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003), World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2007), Hearthstone (2014) * Evelyn Fredericksen - "Road to Damnation" * Wowgamepedia * Heroes of the Storm Gamepedia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Warcraft Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Hearthstone